Wishing On A Star
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Draco has always had secret loves- Harry Potter and poetry. Can Harry's birthday be the time for confessions?


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, ****various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and ****Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or ****trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1496

Title: Wishing On A Star

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivanders: 10–11 inch: Write about a Slytherin character.

* * *

Hogwarts:

Assignment 3: Technomancy- Task 3: Use the dialogue: "You!" / "Uh, yes, me."

Yearly:

Prompt 50 [Word] Betwixt

Word 49 [Word] Soul

* * *

"Granger, come on, you can't honestly expect me to go to Potter's birthday party?" Draco queried with raised eyebrows.

"I'm serious!" Hermione said. "He wants you there," she added.

"Stop pretending there is something betwixt us," Draco muttered, he had developed feelings for Harry, but it seemed apparent that Harry was going to end up with at least one of the many Weasley's, if not Ginny, possibly Charlie.

"You're his friend, please," she asked sweetly.

"How do straight guys manage to say no to you?" Draco said suddenly. Hermione laughed out loud at this.

"So, will you do it?" she asked with a grin.

"For you, of course," he said to the bushy brunette with the feisty attitude.

"I'm serious!" Draco exclaimed, "One never wins against you!"

After Hermione left him alone, he couldn't help but look up at the sky. His heart had felt empty since he no longer had the excuse of the war to keep his eye on Potter. It felt like a part of Draco's soul was missing; he didn't know what to do to make it whole again. Feeling stupid- Draco decided to make a wish on the star shooting across the sky that somehow if he and Potter were soulmates, something would bring them together at last.

If someone asked him back at school if he would ever be friends with Granger, he would have denied it, and probably cursed them. But after the war, he had matured into a slightly less obnoxious, somewhat more tolerant person.

Part of the "_Malfoy_ _rehabilitation_ _program_" was that he needed to accept that Muggles were not lesser than Purebloods. Thus, Hermione insisted that she would take Draco on a Muggle train ride.

He had to admit it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. The sun was shining, and the whole day ended up being very educational.

* * *

The next time he saw Harry, he tried to avoid him again. It had been strange when the two of them had discussions since Harry admitted he was bisexual.

"Malfoy," Harry called before he could duck him.

"Yeah?" he replied reluctantly.

"It's my birthday party on Saturday," he said with a grin.

"I know, Harry," he said, rolling his eyes.

"So you just gonna bring me a birthday gift on my birthday to my birthday party on my birthday with a birthday gift?" Harry asked, suddenly.

"I suppose," he replied, he didn't really understand what the Gryffindor was saying. There was a radiance about Harry when he smiled, and Draco wasn't planning to admit that it had melted his heart. Underneath the snarky exterior was the heart of a poet, something that not even Hermione Granger knew about him.

He was planning on giving Harry a gift, but he also felt that Harry would be the perfect one to give his first poem and see if anyone liked it or not.

* * *

Too soon, the day of the birthday party arrived, and Draco was nervous. He couldn't help overthinking each line in the poem. He wanted it to be perfect. He walked into the pub, and when he saw the stack of presents, he added his to the pile, then slipped the white envelope with the poem underneath some of the other gifts.

"Hey, I was wondering when you'd show up!" he heard Harry saying as he walked in from the main lounge in the pub.

"I'm on time, I'll have you know," Draco replied indignantly. This comment caused Harry to laugh.

"I know," he replied with a smile.

"Happy birthday," Draco said. He was good at covering up nerves, so Harry wasn't expecting a declaration of love in a birthday letter. His eyes flickered over to the table of presents, he couldn't see the note, but he knew it must be beneath the one big box.

The party at the pub was small. Draco was surprised at the group that got invitations. All the Weasley clan attended, as well as Neville Longbottom and his girlfriend Amelia Bones. Neville had recently asked Amelia to go steady, and the two of them were so in love it made single people cringe. He seemed to be the only _odd _one out. He saw the looks that Harry was getting from both Charlie and Ginny Weasley. It had become clear to him that something was going on there. It was apparent both of them had feelings for Harry. He just hoped he was better at keeping the emotions of his face.

Harry was sitting on a chair in the middle of the pub, and Hermione was handing out gifts. Draco kept his eyes open, but a couple of white envelopes were given out without Harry's expression changing to puzzled. When he opened Draco's present, his eyes lit up and sought him out from the rest. "Thank you, Draco," he said as he opened the oddly-shaped gift. It was a tube, and when Harry opened it, it was an enlarged photo of Harry at one of his Quidditch matches. It was rolled up to prevent it from creasing, and something about the sentiment just warmed Harry's heart. Hermione insisted that everyone sing happy birthday to Harry before the party continued. He also cut a large cake and was munching on a piece of chocolate cake before the music started.

It was a while after all the presents were handed out, and still, Harry didn't say anything about the poem. Draco finally lost his temper, something that was very un-Malfoy-like indeed, but he couldn't help it. Why hadn't Harry said anything about the poem? He left in a huff, and hardly anyone paid him any mind— except the birthday boy.

* * *

Harry was dancing with Hermione when he noticed the blond Slytherin leave the party with a huff.

"I'm gonna need a raincheck on that dance," Harry said with a curious expression. Hermione's eyes followed his and noticed that Draco was leaving.

"Go after him," she insisted. Hermione was well aware that two Weasley siblings also had feelings for Harry. But she knew Harry, and Draco was right for Harry. He needed someone to do more than fawn over his fame, someone who could call him out on his bullshit.

* * *

Luna was busy cheerfully humming along to the song playing while she picked tidied up the bar. Her boss had allowed them to have the party there on the condition that she would be responsible for tidying up after. While she was tossing wrapping paper in a black bag, she came across a small white envelope. There was no name from who it was, but it had Harry's name on it.

She opened it curiously, and when she recognized the handwriting, it all suddenly made sense. No wonder Draco Malfoy had left the party so quickly, he believed his affections had been rebuked. She needed to come to the rescue. The problem was, she had no idea where Draco had gone, or if Harry had found him.

"Hermione, I need to find Harry," she said with a curious urgency in her voice.

"Luna, what's going on?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"I didn't cause this," she replied, handing over the letter as an explanation. Hermione's eyes widened as she read the first line.

"I'll give you his address," Hermione said, quickly writing it down for Luna.

* * *

Draco had gone to a river close by his new apartment. He was watching the swans on the lake and just trying to calm himself down. He knew the risks of his confession, but secretly, he had hoped for at least some level of response. Draco wondered if Harry would notice he left, or if he was too busy dancing to see him disappear.

"It's not easy to live in someone's shadow," he admitted out loud, not addressing anyone, but seeing the small chicks following closing behind the mother swan.

"You!" he heard a voice and turned to see Harry behind him, holding the poem in his hand.

"Uh, yes, me," Draco replied, hating how insecure he sounded. Now he was suddenly worried that Harry had waited on purpose, as not to embarrass him in front of the entire group.

"I knew there was something special between us," Harry said suddenly, and Draco's cheeks felt hot.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he insisted.

"Are you saying you didn't write this?" Harry asked, holding up the precious confession.

"I…" Draco stuttered.

"I knew it, and Luna found this, it fell under the table," Harry said slowly.

"You mean, you didn't see it?" Draco said incredulously.

"Of course not, otherwise I would have…" here Harry trailed off.

"Would have what?" Draco asked.

"Told you I have always felt the same about you," he admitted. Draco let out a loud breath.

"There is one last thing," Harry said.

"What's that?" Draco said, his heart was racing, was this all a trick?

"Why did you have that photo of me?" Harry asked lightheartedly, and Draco couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
